


Lasciami respirare

by Mikirise



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:07:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: "Non voglio tornare a casa" gli dice Keith. E questo Lance lo aveva capito. Preme l'icona del telefono per chiudere la loro telefonata. Beh, sì, okay, questo lo aveva capito. "Potresti non tornare a casa insieme a me?" gli chiede poi, a voce un pochino più bassa. Ancora non ha abbassato il cellulare. Lo tiene stretto in un pugno, contro l'orecchio, non sembra guardare nemmeno negli occhi Lance, non sembra proprio volerlo fare.





	Lasciami respirare

**Author's Note:**

> Il prompt usato per la COW-T: in fuga.

# Lasciami respirare

 

> Please hurry, leave me, I can't breath, please don't say you love me ( **Mitski)**

  
Keith lo guarda con gli occhi che sembrano essere stati presi e portati via dalle stelle. Keith lo guarda e poi non sta guardando lui, sta guardando il cellulare che tiene in mano, con il mento alzato, la moto ancora accesa. E Lance lo guarda in silenzio, e sta guardando proprio Keith, con il suo fare un po' nervoso, mentre muove il piede ancora e ancora, cercando di spendere quell'energia in eccesso che ha, per qualche motivo. E Keith sta sotto, nel giardino, alle due del mattino, che lo guarda e c'è un velo che copre la sua espressione. Non sembra triste, solo un po' nervoso. E Lance non è arrabbiato, solo un po' confuso.  
  
Si passa una mano sul viso, si stropiccia un occhio con il palmo e tiene il cellulare tra l'orecchio e la spalla. “Cosa succede?” gli chiede con la voce roca e sente un pochino la bocca impastata. Si schiarisce la gola, torna a guardare Keith. “Cosa succede?” ripete più a bassa voce al telefono.  
  
Non vede bene l'espressione di Keith, un po' perché ha ancora le palpebre incollate tra loro, un po' perché trovarsi così in alto durante la notte, non lo aiuta alla sua visuale. Un po' perché Keith tiene i capelli davanti agli occhi e la sua chioma nasconde sempre il suo viso. Quindi ci sono davvero tanti motivi per cui non vede la sua espressione, per cui non sa che cosa stia succedendo. E Keith rimane lì, con un pugno chiuso intorno al suo cellulare, immobile e solo. Non dice niente. E Lance un po' si preoccupa perché, beh, è facile preoccuparsi per quell'idiota. Si stropiccia gli occhi, cerca di guardare meglio, per capire che cosa stia succedendo, poggia i gomiti sul davanzale della finestra e aspetta una risposta che però non arriva.  
  
"Keith?" lo chiama dolcemente, con la sua voce ancora roca, e si lascia sfuggire uno sbadiglio. Marco, in camera sua, un pochino più lontano dalla finestra, si rigira nel letto, ma non pensa che possa succedere qualcosa di così tremendo neanche se si svegliasse. Lance gli lancia un'occhiata veloce, prima di tornare a Keith, che ha alzato lo sguardo verso di lui. Non sembra essere diverso dal solito, forse è solo un pochino perso. Può capitare a tutti di perdersi nella notte. "Va tutto bene?" gli chiede il più gentilmente possibile Lance, tenendo la voce bassa.  
  
C'è, ancora una volta, un silenzio che invade tutto lo spazio intorno a loro. Non passano macchine, nel vialetto in cui la famiglia di Lance vive, non c'è nessuno che esce a quest'ora, in fondo, qui si trovano soltanto le famiglie con bambini, o coppie che sono pronte a diventare genitori. C'è solo il rumore del motore della moto di Keith. E Lance si rende conto della sua giacca a vento, di quell'enorme zaino che si è portato dietro. E c'è qualcosa che non va. Qualcosa di importante che sembra essersi rotto e che Keith sta cercando di ricucire, ma non sembra riuscirci.  
  
Lance si stropiccia ancora una volta gli occhi. È così faticoso cercare di capire che cosa stia succedendo, quando la sua testa è ancora così presa dal sonno Sente che c'è qualcosa che non va dal silenzio, ma non riesce a capire cosa. Forse dovrebbe bere un po' d'acqua, rialzarsi dal suo sonno, correre in giardino e capire cosa stia succedendo più da vicino. Forse dovrebbe solo avere pazienza e aspettare che Keith dica qualcosa, mentre rimane affacciato alla finestra e quel venticello leggero lo colpisce dritto sul naso, facendoglielo arricciare. Keith è rimasto immobile, ma forse sta stringendo un pochino di più il suo cellulare.  
  
Mormora: "Non voglio tornare a casa, Lance."  
  
E Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia. Doveva scendere in giardino e cercare di tranquillizzare Keith per qualsiasi sia il problema che sta avendo in questo momento. Lo sapeva. Era ovviamente la soluzione più giusta, come ha potuto non prenderla nel momento in cui non ha visto Keith sotto la sua finestra alle due del mattino. "Okay" risponde piano. Cerca di mantenere il suo tono di voce dolce, tenendo lontano da lui ogni preoccupazione. Si allontana dal davanzale della finestra. Si guarda intorno, nella sua camera in disordine e si passa un mano sul viso, cercando di svegliarsi un altro pochino. "Okay" ripete piano. Gli fa un segno, cercando di fargli capire di aspettare. Forse Keith nemmeno lo vede. Ma non importa. Lance chiude la finestra, lentamente, cercando di non fare troppo rumore.  
  
Tiene di nuovo il cellulare, incastrandolo tra spalle e l'orecchio e saltella sul posto, cercando di infilarsi i pantaloni. Li tira su, saltando, e poi corre a prendere la sua giacca, posata sulla sedia della scrivania. Il rumore della moto di Keith è ancora lì e Lance sta per uscire dalla sua stanza, con la cintura ancora slacciata e la giacca infilata a metà. Sta per posare la mano sul pomello della porta, quando si rende conto di star uscendo senza il portafogli. Quindi torna sui suoi passi, prende il suo documento di identità, poi infila portafogli e documento in tasca e lancia uno sguardo veloce a Marco, per allungare la mano verso il loro barattolo delle monetine e prenderne alcune, così, giusto per sicurezza. Ancora una volta, prima di uscire dalla stanza controlla di avere cellulare, portafogli, documenti e soldi giusto in caso. Poi esce.  
  
Il rumore della moto di Keith è ancora lì. E Lance deve camminare per casa il più piano possibile, cercando di non fare rumore. Non ha niente allacciato, né la cintura, né i lacci delle scarpe e nemmeno la giacca, e sta veramente tanto sperando di non inciampare sui suoi stessi piedi. Prega di non svegliare Veronica, o i suoi genitori, mentre scende le scale e inciampa su una pila di libri che erano rimasti lì, e non si fa male al piede, certo, ma i libri cadono con un tonfo verso il corridoio. E Lance suda freddo. Lancia un'occhiata verso la porta delle camere della sua famiglia e chiude gli occhi. Non ci sono rumori. Nessuno sembra starsi alzando. Qualcuno si rigira nel letto, forse, ma quello è normale, quindi Lance deglutisce e continua a scendere le scale.  
  
Keith rimane ancora in silenzio, in linea al cellulare, forse aspettandolo, forse -forse è sono immobilizzato da qualsiasi cosa che lo abbia portato fino a qui. Lance prende le chiavi da davanti il portone e lancia uno sguardo verso l'entrata di casa. Tira su la zip della sua giacca e prende un respiro profondo, prima di aprire e chiudere la porta così velocemente da non rendersi nemmeno conto del cambio di temperatura da dentro a fuori casa.  
  
E Keith è rimasto davvero immobile, in attesa. Il fumo della moto che inizia a far propagare il suo odore un pochino ovunque. Lance si inumidisce le labbra e prende un altro respiro profondo, nonostante il fumo. E gli si avvicina nello stesso modo in cui si avvicinerebbe a un animale selvaggio, che potrebbe fargli male, anche se -Keith non potrebbe fargli male. Certamente no. Lo sa. Si muove lentamente, però. Continua a deglutire, lancia occhiate alle sue spalle, spera che nessuno della sua famiglia si sia svegliato. Spera che, qualsiasi cosa stia succedendo a Keith non sia poi così terribile, che si possa risolvere con un viaggio in moto.  
  
"Non voglio tornare a casa" gli dice Keith. E questo Lance lo aveva capito. Preme l'icona del telefono per chiudere la loro telefonata. Beh, sì, okay, questo lo aveva capito. "Potresti non tornare a casa insieme a me?" gli chiede poi, a voce un pochino più bassa. Ancora non ha abbassato il cellulare. Lo tiene stretto in un pugno, contro l'orecchio, non sembra guardare nemmeno negli occhi Lance, non sembra proprio volerlo fare.  
  
Lance, ancora una volta si inumidisce le labbra e si gratta la fronte con le dita. "Certo, gli risponde, senza troppe riserve, in fondo, questo è il motivo per cui è sceso dal letto, alla fine. Si guarda intorno e infila le mani nella tasca della giacca, scrollando le spalle. "Basta che mi offri da bere" scherza.  
  
Keith abbassa la mano che tiene il cellulare e annuisce piano. "Era quello che volevo fare" sussurra. "È quello che voglio fare."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Keith guida finché può guidare. Finché non finisce la benzina e la moto muore sotto di loro e Keith la guarda con tanta rabbia, con così tanta delusione e così tanto rancore da fare un pochino paura a Lance, che gli posa la mano sulla spalla, il più lentamente possibile, con il più delicato tocco che ha a disposizione e prova a sorridergli. E Lance ancora non si è reso conto che stanno scappando di casa, ma è anche vero che Lance non è molto bravo a raccogliere certe informazioni. A volte sembra essere cieco ad alcuni indizi e a volte sembra essere sordo ad alcune parole. Ma Keith gli prende la mano, intreccia insieme le loro dita e sembra essere tanto perso. Non sembra sapere dove andare, non sembra sapere se effettivamente vuole tornare.  
  
Sta fuggendo. E ha deciso di portare con sé anche Lance. Almeno una parte di Lance.  
  
La moto rimane a terra, senza benzina, nessun benzinaio nelle vicinanze e il cellulare di Keith è quasi scarico. Quindi si passa una mano trai capelli , si morde l'interno delle guance e si dice che va bene anche così, anche se soltanto per una notte, stare lontano da casa, dalla loro città, da quel posto che non riesce a capire e che non capisce lui.  
  
Se avessero guardato meglio, forse la fuga di Keith avrebbe avuto più senso. Ma nessuno ha guardato meglio e l'unico motivo per cui lui sarebbe potuto tornare indietro lo ha portato con sé. Lance lo guarda con una smorfia sulle labbra e poi guarda la moto e si stringe nelle spalle e deve trovare tutto questo molto divertente, perché si porta la mano davanti alle labbra, prima di buttarsi sull'erba accanto alla strada, intrecciare le mani dietro la testa e incrociare le caviglie. Lance ride. Ed è l'unico motivo per cui Keith sarebbe potuto tornare a casa, e lo ha lì con lui. Quindi non deve tornare. Non deve, non c'è motivo.  
  
Keith deglutisce, sedendosi anche lui sull'erba, guardando verso la strada, che è deserta. La luce inizia della giornata inizia a cambiare lentamente. I lampioni sono ancora accesi, ma parte del cielo è illuminato indirettamente dalla luce del sole. E il sole deve ancora uscire, ma inizia già a illuminare le strade. Keith tira su col naso. Non sa dove andare. Ha portato anche Lance con lui. Una parte. Va bene così. Una parte di Lance può essere Lance. Almeno, questo è quello che spera Keith, che crede in questo momento, mentre stringe i suoi guanti tra le mani e chiude gli occhi per un secondo soltanto, per riprendersi. Va bene così.  
  
"Perché non vuoi tornare a casa?" gli chiede Lance, girando la testa verso di lui. Ma Keith non lo vede lo stesso perché, tra loro, c'è la moto, che nasconde gran parte del viso di Lance. Non poter vedere una persona, non vuol dire avere una scusa per non doverle rispondere. Lance aspetta una risposta, ma non sembra sperare per una vera risposta. Ha dimenticato di sistemarsi i calzini, che gli cadono sotto il tallone e la sua giacca è decisamente troppo leggera per poter viaggiare a lungo.  
  
Lance non vuole scappare. Lance non ha mai voluto farlo, quindi Keith non avrebbe potuto portarlo con sé, ma all'idea di andare da qualche parte, all'idea di andarci e non poter vedere il viso di Lance, mentre fa una battuta, mentre racconta cose impossibili, mentre cerca di rimanere calmo, gli faceva lo stesso effetto di rimanere in quella casa solo, a guardare il vuoto. Keith non vuole tornare a casa, perché non pensa che quella sia casa sua, e gli dispiace per Shiro, davvero, gli dispiace per il suo papà, ma non riesce a stare lì, non riesce a rimanere in camera sua senza avere quella strana sensazione di soffocare.  
  
Deglutisce. Chiude gli occhi. L'aria frizzante gli fa venire dei piccoli brividi su tutto il corpo, e non sa come rispondere a Lance. Forse lo ha rapito. Ha rapito una parte di Lance? Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e grugnisce. Forse doveva veramente prendere la sua moto e andare via da solo, perché è questo quello che fa la sua famiglia. Andare via. Lasciano tutti indietro. Non importa chi sia. Forse questa cosa che ha fatto, prendere per la mano Lance e chiedergli di seguirlo è stato l'atto più egoista che lui abbia mai fatto in tutta la sua breve vita.  
  
"C'è una stazione dei treni" mormora Lance, alzandosi a sedere. Punta il palmo della mano contro l'erba e cerca di mantenere l'equilibrio. Non ha fatto nemmeno la sua routine di bellezza. Se c'è un motivo per cui Keith potrebbe tornare alla loro piccola cittadella dispersa nel nulla, quindi rimane Lance, che però, ancora non ha detto niente sul tornare a casa. Non gli ha chiesto più che cosa succede. Lo sta semplicemente seguendo, senza fare troppe domande, o senza fare troppe storie. Il Lance che conosce, normalmente farebbe battute su battute, cercherebbe di alleggerire la situazione. Cercherebbe di fare da voce della coscienza, ma il Lance che ha qui davanti non lo fa. Semplicemente sta. Esiste. Forse è ancora un po' stordito dall'essere stato svegliato prima dell'alba. O forse è solo molto confuso dalla situazione. "Se prendiamo un treno, possiamo arrivare dove vuoi. Se sai dove dobbiamo andare, non sarà un problema arrivarci."  
  
Keith osserva Lance e Lance ci sono momenti in cui lo guarda e non sembra reale. Lance sorride. Lance è tanto gentile. Lance non è mai stato poi così gentile con lui. Lo è con tutti, ma con Keith lo è un po' di meno. È una cosa che rende Keith speciale, il sapere che non è come tutti gli altri agli occhi di Lance. Ma adesso... Keith si morde la lingua. E poi deglutisce, abbassando lo sguardo.  
  
La luce del sole arriva sempre più direttamente. Se c'è un motivo per cui potrebbe tornare a casa, quello allora potrebbe essere Lance. Non c'è nient'altro che lo può aspettare lì. E Lance è con lui, sta lì, con le gambe incrociate che guarda lo schermo del cellulare con una smorfia sulle labbra. Non ha ragione di tornare. Non ha ragione di fare il pieno alla sua moto e tornare indietro. Lance è lì, con lui, giusto? Allora va bene così. Si appallottola sull'erba, abbraccia le ginocchia e sospira. "Potremmo prendere il treno, sì" dice a bassa voce, anche se lui non sa dove sta andando, e nemmeno per quale motivo ci starebbe andando.  
  
Anche volendo, adesso non potrebbe tornare a casa in moto. Dovrebbe prima trovare un benzinaio. O potrebbe abbandonare la sua moto lì. Non è lontanissima salla città. Ma la città non è nemmeno così vicina da poterci tornare a piedi. Keith si passa di nuovo una mano trai capelli e prende un respiro profondo. "Tu sai dove potremmo andare?" gli chiede Lance. Lui guarda dritto davanti a sé. E lì c'è solo la strada, c'è solo l'altra parte di paesaggio che è pieno di terra e grano e il niente assoluto, con cui Keith è stato cresciuto. Lance sembra vedere qualcosa, però. Nel niente. E Keith cerca di vedere quello che lui vede, attraverso i suoi occhi. Anche se Keith non è Lance. E non potrà mai sapere che cosa vuol dire essere lui.  
  
Torna ad abbassare lo sguardo. Si accarezza la nuca, tirando verso il basso la testa.Sente un po' di aria arrivargli al collo e rabbrividisce. Lance però, alla fine, risponde. Gli dice: "Il mare." Keith alza la testa, guarda verso Lance, dall'altra parte della moto. Lance che guarda da un'altra parte, sempre davanti a sé, con il suo sguardo lontano che non gli appartiene. "Forse il mare" ripete, girando la testa verso Keith. Ha il suo solito sorriso. "Quando ero piccolo adoravo andare al mare. Stava a pochi passi da casa. Andavo in giro con i piedi scalzi e mamma ci correva dietro e diceva che non dovevamo farlo. Entrare in mare. Perché ci sono delle correnti che portano via le persone, immagina quanto è facile portare via i bambini. Ma noi eravamo così piccoli e adoravamo così tanto bagnarci dalla testa ai piedi, che ci andavamo di nascosto. E ci immergevamo e andavamo fino a dove non potevamo toccare e poi cercavamo di annegarci tra di noi. Quando siamo venuti qui... quando siamo arrivati qui negli Stati Uniti, penso che la cosa che mi dispiace di più è -voglio dire, l'oceano è lo stesso, ma sembra davvero tanto diverso. Qua ha iniziato a fare paura, nello stesso modo in cui faceva paura a mama." Si gratta la testa e alza una spalla. "Però mi piacerebbe rivederlo. È una cosa a cui stavo pensando. Che il mare mi piace. Mi piacerebbe rivederlo. Potremmo prendere il treno e andare lì." Fa una smorfia, poi, e scrolla di nuovo le spalle, come se stesse provando a dare meno importanza alle cose che ha appena detto. "Ma se vuoi possiamo andare da un'altra parte."  
  
A Keith non importa dove stanno andando. Vuole soltanto andare il più lontano possibile dalla loro città. Quindi scuote la testa. "No" risponde a bassa voce. "Per me va bene. Dovremmo andare al mare. È -sì, dovremmo davvero andare al mare."  
  
Lance sorride con un pizzico in più di felicità. E Keith lo guarda e Lance non sembra reale. Abbassa lo sguardo. Si sente un po' in colpa. Lance continua a non sembrare reale, neanche dopo quel discorso che ha apena fatto. "Allora è deciso" esclama Lance, posando una mano sul ginocchio per darsi la spinta per alzarsi in piedi. Stira la schiena, alzando le braccia e le mani in aria. Keith lo segue con lo sguardo. Lance sembra così eccitato di andare a vedere il mare.  
  
Se c'è un motivo per cui Keith potrebbe tornare a casa è Lance. Keith si sfrega le mani conto le braccia, visto che gli è venuto un brivido di freddo. "Hai freddo?" chiede a Lance e lui fa una smorfia e poi scuote la testa. Lance è qui con lui, ma non sembra reale.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I treni sembrano venire da un'altra epoca, un'altra dimensione. Keith sale sul vagone. Ha lasciato la moto sul ciglio della strada, senza benzina e sa che non la rivedrà più, perché vuole andare il più lontano possibile, fuggire adesso che può, senza guardarsi indietro. Con il suo zaino e quel pezzo di Lance che non sembra essere umano, ma che è la cosa più vicina a Lance che ha. Controlla il suo biglietto e si guarda intorno e poi butta lo zaino in uno dei tanti posti liberi, lui stesso si butta come se fosse lui stesso il suo vecchio zaino rosso. Lance arriva poco più tardi. E Keith si mette le auricolari nelle orecchie.  
  
"Posso mettermi io vicino alla finestra?" gli chiede Lance, con le mani nelle tasche della giacca, mentre indica il vetro. "Quando viaggio lontano dal finestrino, mi viene sempre da vomitare, non riesco a sopportarlo."  
  
Keith inclina la testa, poi annuisce e, guardandosi intorno, deglutisce. "Sì" dice ad alta voce, come se stesse facendo una telefonata. Si accarezza la fronte con le dita, e spera che nessuno lo abbia visto fare niente. Lance gli lancia uno sguardo divertito, si porta un dito sulle labbra e gli fa cenno di rimanere in silenzio. A Lance è sempre piaciuto avere il potere di parlare più di quanto abbia parlato Keith. Keith è un tipo silenzioso, Lance invece no. Dice che è uno dei modi che hanno inventato per comunicare, se lui non avesse voluto comunicare, non avrebbe imparato la lingua. Sarebbe rimasto con lo spagnolo, per far finta di non avere nessun ponte con nessuno che si trova lì.  
  
Lance si siede vicino a lui. Alza i piedi, Si prende le caviglie e guarda verso il finestrino. Il treno ancora non è partito e sono in silenzio, immobili in mezzo alla stazione dei treni. La moto di Keith sul ciglio della strada di ritorno a casa. Ma Keith non ha motivo di tornare. E vuole continuare a non averne. Lance guarda la stazione dei treni, le persone che camminano, o corrono, trafelate per arrivare alle porte e salire sui vagoni, con la paura di rimanere a terra. Keith invece guarda l'orecchio di Lance, che è leggermente a punta e che è coperto dai capelli che sono un po' troppo lunghi, adesso. Di solito li taglia prima che arrivino a questo stato, ma adesso lui -Lance adesso se li è lasciati crescere un pochino di più.  
  
Se ci fosse un motivo per tornare a casa...  
  
Lance si gira di nuovo verso Keith, mentre sente il fischio che dovrebbe dare la partenza al treno. E le porte si chiudono con un movimento automatico e il treno, prima di andare avanti, va indietro. Keith incrocia le braccia e sospira. Lance torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Non parla molto, per quanto gli piaccia parlare. Appena il treno prende velocità, Keith torna a guardare il panorama e l'orecchio destro di Lance, che, alla fine, fa parte del panorama. Vorrebbe poter posare la fronte sulla sua schiena e chiudere gli occhi e lasciare che il treno li porti ovunque voglia portarli. Perché, davvero, non importa dove vadano a finire. Basta che sia lontano. Basta che gli riempia la vista e la mente. La destinazione non è veramente importante. Basta che sia lontana. Keith deglutisce. Continua a tenere le braccia incrociate e non importa, ha appena deciso, non importa niente di niente.  
  
A casa non c'è veramente niente. Perché Shiro adesso si sposerà e andrà a vivere con Adam e non vorrà a che fare con Keith. Perché Keith è soltanto un bambino e a nessuno importano i bambini degli altri. A volte non importano nemmeno i bambini che sono tuoi, per qualche motivo. Basta pensare a sua mamma. Keith si morde l'interno delle guance. E lo sta facendo troppo spesso, lo sta facendo troppo aggressivamente, perché iniziano a fargli male le guance, dal tanto torturarle. Shiro se ne andrà, e quindi per quale motivo tornare? Lance è con lui. Questa è la cosa importante, no? Lance, una parte di Lance, sta qui con lui. Non c'è motivo per tornare.  
  
"È la prima volta che prendi il treno?" gli chiede Lance. Keith alza un sopracciglio e Lance si gira di nuovo verso di lui. È ancora troppo gentile. È ancora troppo dolce. Non è il Lance che potrebbe rispondere male a Keith. O che lo sfiderebbe a qualche stupida gara, che potrebbe essere di sputi, o di chi riesce a far rimbalzare i sassi più volte. Non è lui. Ancora non è umano. È ancora troppo Keith. Ancora troppo poco Lance. Keith per Lance avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa. Ogni cosa, non importa che fosse illegale o stupida. Non importa che fosse controproducente. Lance non glielo ha mai chiesto, perché è quel tipo di persona che non chiederebbe mai nulla. Keith deglutisce. Avrebbe voluto che Lance gli chiedesse qualcosa, però. Avrebbe davvero voluto che lui... "Io ci andavo quasi tutti i giorni sui treni. Prima di arrivare... non negli Stati Uniti, ma prima di arrivare in Texas sì. Mamma prendeva i treni per andare a lavoro e io la andavo a trovare prendendo il treno. Mi piaceva il rumore che faceva. Perché ero abbastanza piccolo e il rumore del treno è..." Chiude gli occhi, aspetta che scenda un pochino il silenzio, per sentire quel rumore in sottofondo, delle ruote sulle rotaie. "Il loro rumore non cambia mai" dice alla fine, riaprendo gli occhi, con il solito sorriso.  
  
Questo ragazzo è così poco Lance che fa male al cuore. Keith ha preso solo un pezzo di lui. Lancia un'occhiata verso lo zaino rosso. Lance tiene le gambe incrociate sul sedile e Lance non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere. Per rispetto, dice sempre. Questo Lance è così pregno di Keith, che Keith non riesce nemmeno a guardarlo. Allo stesso tempo, però, non riesce a non vederlo. Perché ha così tanta paura che se non ci fosse quest'idea di Lance che lo accompagna, forse tornerebbe correndo a casa. E, con a casa non intende casa sua, non intende... parla di Lance, ovviamente. Tornerebbe da lui. Tornerebbe per restare ma...  
  
"Il rumore è ipnotizzante" sussurra Lance, scivola verso di lui. Keith lo guarda, ma non dice niente. Sospira, piuttosto. Non può tornare a casa, non è nemmeno sicuro di avere una casa, quindi forse è meglio continuare questo viaggio verso il mare, anche se lui non è mai stato attratto dal mare e anche se odia la sensazione della sabbia che gli si infila tra le scarpe e del vento salato che gli lascia salsedine sulla pelle. "È come se fosse -un po' ciclico. Come il rumore dell'aerosol quando stai male. Quando mi ammalavo e sentivo di non poter respirare, mamma mi metteva questa mascherina e... a me non è mai piaciuto quell'odore di medicinali, ma lei mi attaccava la mascherina con un elastico che passava per tutta la testa. Poi metteva sull'aerosol un cuscino, a volte anche due, e mi diceva che se mi sentivo stanco potevo anche sdraiarmi e posare la testa su quel coso." Lance tiene il ginocchio alzato, la schiena posata sul braccio di Keith. E Keith finge di star guardando il finestrino. "E io ogni volta mi sentivo come se fossi stato cullato da lei, in quei momenti. Mentre sentivo quel rumore che era sempre uguale e quel massaggino alla testa." Fa una piccola pausa, alza il mento e gli occhi, per trovare lo sguardo di Keith. "Tuo padre ha mai fatto una cosa così, per te?"  
  
"Questa non è una cosa che di solito fanno le mamma?" gli chiede a bassa voce, posando una mano sull'auricolare nell'orecchio. "Queste sono cose che farebbe una mamma."  
  
"No" ride piano Lance. Sbuffa dal naso, scuote la testa. Keith non pensa di aver detto qualcosa di poi così divertente. Si sente un pochino offeso. "No, non importa. Le mamme e i papà fanno più o meno la stessa cosa, non importa che siano mamma o papà, no?" Torna a guardare fuori dal finestrino. "Tuo papà cosa fa, quando stai male?"  
  
"Mio papà non è stato molto tempo con me. Non penso che mi abbia mai visto malato." Prova a mantenere la voce bassa, lasciare che nessuna emozione possa scivolare nelle sue espressioni. Il panorama cambia velocemente davanti a loro. Prima ci sono tutti quei campi, le piccole collinette in cui tori e mucche pascolano placidamente, ma poi anche città, illuminate o meno, montagne che sono più alte di quanto Keith abbia mai immaginato, fiumi. Tantissimi fiumi che vanno dall'essere ruscelli ad essere dei grandissimi bacini d'acqua. E, certo, laghi. A Lance, quello vero, sarebbero piaciuti questi panorami.  
  
Keith non ha veramente motivo di tornare a casa, però. Però è anche vero che...  
  
"A volte, quando ero malato, mio padre mi faceva dei biscotti" ammette a bassa voce. Guarda fuori dal finestrino. Sente lo sguardo di Lance su di lui. "Era davvero inutile che mi facesse quei biscotti, perché di solito mi bruciava la gola e mangiarli mi faceva bruciare la gola ancora di più. E poi, quando sei malato ti si tappa il naso e non senti gli odori, no? Allora non senti nemmeno i sapori, lo sanno tutti. Ma papà continua a farmi quegli stupidi biscotti e a portarmeli a letto."  
  
"Sono per dopo" dice ridendo Lance. Raddrizza un po' la schiena, poi si sistema di nuovo contro la spalla di Keith. "Così, quando starai meglio, la prima cosa che potrai fare sarà mangiare dei deliziosi biscotti fatti da tuo papà. Mi piacerebbe provarli."  
  
"No, non ti piacerebbe" ribatte Keith con un sorriso. "Nessuno vuole mangiare i biscotti di mio papà. E poi... quando sono malato, non fa molto altro."  
  
"Forse non sa se tu lo vuoi vicino oppure no. Quando stai male, ti comporti come un gatto. Ti nascondi. Magari lo hai preso da tua madre, questo."  
  
Keith aggrotta le sopracciglia e lancia uno sguardo a Lance, a cui non sembra importare molto della sua reazione. Questo Lance non ha capito che Keith non può tornare a casa. Non deve. Non vuole. L'unico motivo per cui potrebbe tornare sarebbe Lance. Ma Lance è qui con lui, quindi non importa. Inclina la testa per posare la testa sulla testa di Lance, che sospira e gli dà un colpetto sulla fronte. Non deve tornare, perché suo padre nemmeno deve tornare, dopo le sue missioni, perché quella non era una casa, in cui loro due hanno le loro cose, ma un dormitorio, in cui ti cambi e poi vai via. E suo padre lo ha a malapena guardato negli ultimi mesi, non si deve essere nemmeno accorto che Keith è scappato di casa. Forse non si è nemmeno reso conto che ha rubato un centinaio di dollari, che ha preso la moto e l'ha abbandonata per strada. Forse non se ne renderà conto fino al mese prossimo e non importa, perché... non importa perché non importa più nemmeno a Keith.  
  
Un uomo si ferma davanti a lui. E Keith alza lo sguardo, prende il suo biglietto dalla tasca, e glielo mostra. Lance continua a guardare fuori dalla finestra. In fondo, questa cosa non lo tocca minimamente. L'uomo -il controllore, buca il biglietto per contrassegnarlo. Poi gli dice: "Buona giornata." Poi continua a controllare il vagone. Lance con i piedi sopra il sedile si gira verso Keith e continua a sorridere.  
  
Ci può essere solo un motivo per cui Keith potrebbe tornare a casa, ed è Lance. Si è portato un pezzo di lui, un pezzo di lui, ma soltanto come immaginazione. In realtà, è più un ricordo e non assomiglia molto a Lance, quello vero. È più Lance come lo vede Keith. È più Lance come Keith vorrebbe che fosse con lui. Non più gentile, ma, forse più affezionato, con meno paura di parlare di alcune cose. Con un pochino meno di paura. Ma così non è Lance. È solo il pezzo che conosce Keith.  
  
Keith si morde le labbra. Si sta torturando la bocca, gli fa male. Il Lance che si è portato con sé continua a guardare il finestrino. E no, gli basta questo Lance. Non deve tornare per forza.  
  
Keith si passa una mano trai capelli e abbassa lo sguardo. Non ha motivo per tornare a casa. Non ha motivo per tornare a quella città. Può andare verso il mare, se è questo che può fare adesso. E non tornare, perché è questo che non vuole fare adesso.  
  
  
  
  
  
Il mare è una massa di acqua. Niente di più e niente di meno, ma questo Lance non sembra pensarla come lui. Ha gli occhi che gli brillano, mentre il vento si alza su di loro e muove i capelli di Keith, gli fa chiudere gli occhi per quanto è violento e le onde che si alzano sul mare sembrano essere più alte delle montagne che Keith ha visto arrivando fino a qui. Non è molto impressionato dal mare, ma Lance corre sopra la sabbia e non fa che ridere e poi si butta sulla sabbia, rotolandocisi, come un bambino.  
  
Keith lo osserva, con le mani nella giacca. E forse questo posto dovrebbe significare qualcosa in più per lui. Ma, guardandolo, non sente niente. Non ha dei bellissimi ricordi di sua mamma. Non ha proprio ricordi di sua mamma. Era troppo piccolo quando se n'è andata, ed era troppo piccolo per capire di aver person una mamma. Ma suo papà dice che quando dovevano andare al mare, venivano qui e che lei, seduta sulla sabbia, lo aiutava a costruire dei castelli di sabbia e insieme mangiavano anguria congelata, anche se lei non riusciva a sopportarla e dopo un po' faceva smorfie e Keith si divertiva tantissimo a guardarla. Papà dice che rideva tantissimo quando era piccolo. Forse rideva come adesso Lance sta ridendo. Forse adesso ha solo dimenticato come fare.  
  
Keith non ha davvero motivo per tornare a casa. Ha bisogno di ripeterselo perché quel Lance che immagina, che continua a vedere, pur sapendo che non è una cosa giusta o una cosa sana da fare, gli fa venire voglia di tornare a casa. Per sapere che cosa direbbe Lance per davvero, per sapere se suo padre davvero non si è reso conto di niente. Tiene le mani nelle tasche e vede Lance alzare lo sguardo verso di lui e correre verso di lui, aprire le braccia e poi abbracciarlo. E deve essere bello ricevere un abbraccio da Lance. Da quello vero. Vorrebbe tanto poter sentire di nuovo il calore delle sue braccia e il suo odore. Sa di cocco, o di mango, dipende da quale shampoo ha deciso di comprare. E poi tutti quegli odori di tutte quelle creme diverse, assorbite dalla pelle di tutto il suo corpo. Gli piace quando Lance lo abbraccia.  
  
Ma adesso non importa, perché di lui ha solo il ricordo e non vuole tornare a casa, e non può tornare a casa. Ha tutto quello che gli serve. Deve accettare che in realtà non ha niente nel suo vecchio paesino che possa farlo sentire meglio, non c'è niente nella sua vecchia città che possa portarlo a volere qualcosa di più per lui. Non ha una casa, lì. Non ha una famiglia, lì. Avrebbe Lance. Ma Lance non può essere tutto. Non sarebbe davvero giusto che Lance sia tutto. Non quando nemmeno glielo ha chiesto. Non quando questo potrebbe essere ingiusto da parte sua. E quindi ha provato a fare quello che ha fatto sua mamma.  
  
In questa spiaggia, lui e sua mamma e suo papà venivano, perché era il mare più vicino a casa loro e a suo padre piace il cielo e così piaceva anche a sua mamma, ma, la cosa più importante, la cosa che volevano ricordare entrambi era che potevano essere normali. Potevano essere come gli altri. E quindi sua mamma faceva smorfie e faceva ridere Keith, e suo papà faceva buchi nella sabbia, per poterci infilare il palo dell'ombrellone e stavano tutti su un telo, a guardare le onde, a non entrare in acqua. Keith non ha mai avuto nessuna affinità con l'acqua.  
  
Ricorda l'odore di Lance e finge di sentirlo nelle sue narici, mentre questo Lance lo abbraccia e lo stringe un po' più forte, non perché Lance farebbe qualcosa di simile, ma semplicemente perché è quello di cui adesso Keith ha bisogno.  
  
"Perché siamo andati via?" gli chiede a bassa voce Lance e Keith chiude gli occhi. Sa che prima o poi dovrà affrontare questa situazione e sa che prima o poi dovrà essere sincero con se stesso, ma vuole ancora cercare le tracce dei suoi genitori in questa spiaggia. Deve esserci qualcosa che lo ha riportato qui. Deve esserci anche una storia che ricorda, un ricordo felice, qualcosa che lo ricolleghi a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, a chiunque, non importa.  
  
Si sente solo. Abbandonato. Anche se tornasse a casa -suo padre si è reso conto che è scomparso? Anche se tornasse a casa, cosa potrebbe mai cambiare? Ci sono cose e persone e situazioni in cui tutti si aspettano che lui brilli. Pensano che deve essere bravo in tante cose, dicono che ha un talento naturale in cose che a lui importano fino a un certo punto. Poi non ha amici e... "Pidge e Hunk sono tuoi amici" lo sgrida Lance. Ma la verità è che no. Non sono suoi amici. Non sono suoi amici per davvero, non come lo sono tra loro, o con Lance, ad esempio. "Perché tu non li lasci avvicinare, non è colpa loro. E poi, dai, hai me." Lance si allontana un po', quel tanto che basta per poterlo guardare negli occhi, ma tiene le braccia intorno al collo di Keith. Lo guarda con quello sguardo languido che Lance -Lance quello vero, non guarderebbe mai Keith in questo modo. Fa quasi male vedere come il suo ricordo sia così vivido, così reale. Perché Keith riesce a vederlo davanti a sé, riesce a ricordare ogni più piccola imperfezione, ogni perfezione. "Ci sono anche io."  
  
"Tu sei qui" mormora Keith, distogliendo lo sguardo. Non vuole tornare a casa e non tornerà a casa per questo motivo. Chiude gli occhi. Lance voleva andare al mare. Ed effettivamente è qualcosa che Keith ricorda. Lance adora il mare. Forse per questo il suo ricordo lo ha spinto fino a qui. Anche se questa è la spiaggia che frequentava coi suoi genitori e quindi Lance aveva poco a che fare con questo posto.  
  
"Io non sono veramente qui" gli risponde Lance, inclinando la testa per fare in modo che i loro due sguardi si incontrino di nuovo. "Tu lo sai, no?"  
  
"Lo so."  
  
"Allora conto ancora come un motivo per tornare a casa" dice dolcemente Lance. Una delle sue braccia scivola sulla clavicola e Lance gli accarezza il viso. Con lentezza, dolcemente. Non è qualcosa che Lance farebbe. Keith e Lance non sono poi così amici. Non lo sono, vero? Non sa perché la sua immaginazione ha deciso di usare Lance come ancora, ma sa che ha cambiato troppo di lui. Lance si sarebbe tolto la maglietta e lo avrebbe sfidato a nuotare il più lontano possibile. E poi gli avrebbe dato del codardo, se non lo avesse fatto. Lance avrebbe riso con tutte le sue forze, avrebbe provato a vincere e poi sarebbe caduto stanco morto sulla sabbia, avrebbe continuato a ridere e si sarebbe addormentato sotto il sole. Lance non vuole passare tempo con lui. Non per così tanto e certamente non nello stesso modo in cui Keith vuole passare tempo con lui. "Forse invece sì" risponde Lance.  
  
No. No no. Lance non vuole uscire con lui. Non vuole abbracciarlo in questo modo. Non vuole stare con lui in questo modo. Keith si porta una mano sul viso, prova a tenere chiusi gli occhi a respirare profondamente. No. Deglutisce. Non vale come scusa per tornare, se non vale nemmeno come scusa per rimanere. Se non ha nemmeno il coraggio di...  
  
"Io sono stato in questa spiaggia" gli dice Lance, posando la fronte sulla sua fronte. "Siamo venuti con Hunk e Pidge, te lo ricordi? Per questo sei sicuro che io qui ti sfiderei in una gara, e per questo sei sicuro che mi addormenterei sulla sabbia. È successo quando eravamo bambini. Mi sono addormentato lì." Punta una parte della spiaggia con il dito, poi torna a guardare Keith. "Mia mamma era molto preoccupata, ma tuo papà l'ha tranquillizzata. Le ha detto: a volte i bambini l'unica cosa che devono fare è essere bambini. E noi abbiamo nuotato fino a quando non riuscivamo più a trattenere il respiro. Io e te. Come puoi dubitare che siamo amici, se sei forse stato il primo amico che io abbia mai avuto in Texas? Non ti ricordi? Te l'ho anche detto. Ti ho detto..."  
  
"Senza di te, non penso che sarei riuscito ad ambientarmi."  
  
Lance alza un lato delle labbra. Keith abbassa lo sguardo. Fa male quanto realistico sia quel Lance davanti a lui. Potrebbe disegnarlo. Verrebbe uguale. Non riuscirebbe a dimenticarlo. Keith non ha veramente motivo per tornare a casa che non sia Lance. "Non capisco perché sei scappato" continua Lance. "Sei scappato di notte. Non ti vedo da ieri. Hai lasciato il cellulare a casa. Probabilmente ti siamo venuti a cercare a casa tua, io, Pidge e Hunk. Ma tu non ci sei. Forse siamo noi il tuo motivo per cui puoi tornare a casa. Forse puoi tornare a casa per noi. Forse siamo noi la tua casa. Perché sei scappato?"  
  
Keith sbatte lentamente le palpebre. Sa che deve affrontare questo argomento con se stesso. Sa anche che non vuole farlo, che ha il cuore pesante e che... "È più facile" risponde alla fine, con la voce roca. Deve schiarirsi la gola. Si inumidisce le labbra e scuote la testa. "È più facile."  
  
"Allora non sei scappato perché non c'era motivo per rimanere, ma perché un motivo per rimanere ce l'hai."  
  
"È più facile così" ripete Keith, passandosi una mano sul viso. "A volte penso che io sono come mia mamma. E mia mamma è scappata, ma motivi per rimanere ne aveva. E lo so che mio papà mi vuole bene, lo so che anche Shiro mi vuole bene. Lo so che voi ragazzi siete... ma io non posso farcela. A volte vi guardo e sono felice di avervi con me, ma a volte vi guardo e l'unica cosa che penso è che mi sento soffocare. Come se -voi mi soffocate, tutti mi soffocano e non ho un posto per sentirmi meglio, un pochino più tranquillo. A volte sento come se tutto il mio corpo fosse troppo, come se tutto quello che mi succede fosse troppo e sento di stare impazzendo, di star esplodendo e di non stare bene. Perché tutti vogliono così tante cose da me, ma io non posso dare niente. E se io non posso fare niente, se io non posso darvi tutto quello di cui avete bisogno, allora forse non la merito la vostra amicizia. Se io non riesco a respirare, se non riesco a non guardarvi e pensare è troppo, è davvero troppo, allora vi merito per davvero? Voglio solo... voglio solo tornare ad essere quello che sono e poi essere, non lo so, essere..."  
  
"Libero" completa Lance, con un sorriso. Sospira. Scrolla le spalle. "Nessuno pretende niente da te. Non sei mai stato bravo con le persone e nessuno si aspetta davvero niente da te, mi dispiace. Per noi sei un po' il nuovo arrivato e sono così felice di non esserlo io, perché, sai?, ho questo strano complesso per cui mi sarebbe stato veramente troppo difficile poi entrare nel gruppo. L'unica cosa che vogliamo è che tu stia bene. E se hai bisogno di respirare ogni tanto... respira Keith." Gli accarezza il viso lentamente, sorride dolcemente. "Respira."  
  
"È più facile stare qui" risponde Keith scuotendo la testa. "È più facile dire che non c'è motivo per tornare. Non voglio tornare. Perché sarebbe difficile. Non ho motivo per tornare, Lance. Tu sei qui. E tu -tu mi vuoi bene nel modo in cui io vorrei che tu mi volessi bene. Quindi potrei rimanere qui. Voglio rimanere qui..."  
  
"Non fare il fifone adesso" lo rimbecca Lance con le sopracciglia aggrottate. "Vieni da me. Io mi preoccupo per i miei amici. Io ti voglio bene. E forse, se mi dessi la possibilità, io potrei anche sorprenderti. O potrai far sfumare tutto questo e far finta di niente. Se stai lontano, io mi dimenticherò di te. Perché la vita è fatta così. Non fare il codardo. Torna da me. E lascia che Pidge e Hunk siano tuoi amici. Lascia che tuo padre ti voglia bene. Lascia che Shiro continui a essere Shiro, che ti voglia bene e abbia una vita. Fallo."  
  
Keith tiene lo sguardo basso. Il vento si alza su di lui ancora una volta e i suoi capelli si alzano all'indietro. "Non sono un codardo" mormora e aggrotta le sopracciglia. "Non sono un codardo. Ma penso di aver bisogno di tempo."  
  
"Respira Keith" gli dice Lance. Gli dà un bacio sulla fronte e non c'è più. " _Te amo, cariño_." La sua immaginazione decide di farlo scomparire in quel momento.  
  
Forse Keith non ha un motivo per tornare a casa. Forse non ha una casa. Ma forse ha una base. Forse aveva un motivo per rimanere. Rimanere è -rimanere va bene. Anche se fa paura. Il vento scende un pochino e così anche tutti gli abiti di Keith. La spiaggia è vuota, fa ancora freddo. Non pensa di ricordare tutto quello che Lance ha detto durante la loro gita al mare, e si siede, a guardare la massa d'acqua di fronte a lui.  
  
Deve solo trovare un modo per non sentirsi intrappolato dalle persone che gli vogliono bene. Deve solo trovare un modo per non pensare che le persone vogliono effettivamente qualcosa da lui in cambio. Non ha mai pensato all'amore incondizionato come una delle opzioni di amore che avrebbe potuto ricevere.  
  
Inspira profondamente. Per ora vuole soltanto respirare. Vuole solo respirare profondamente in mezzo al nulla. Vuole solo cercare di non essere troppo un peso nemmeno per se stesso. Questa deve essere la fuga più corta del mondo. Keith si stropiccia gli occhi. Ha un po' di sonno. Nessuno pretende niente da lui. Non deve dare niente che già non dà. Non deve.  
  
Keith si sdraia sulla sabbia e chiude gli occhi. Il vento soffia forte di nuovo. Non sembra di stare su una spiaggia, ora come ora.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Il viaggio di ritorno è molto più noioso del viaggio di andata. Keith riprede il treno e vicino a lui non c'è il ricordo di nessuno. Per quanto ci provi, non riesce a far tornare Lance della sua immaginazione, perché gli racconti storie stravaganti, o perché sia gentile con lui. Scende alla sua stazione, tiene il suo zainetto in spalla e, prima di tornare verso casa, decide di compare un litro di benzina. E poi cammina fino al pezzo di strada in cui ricorda di aver abbandonato la sua moto, per ritrovarla esattamente nella stessa posizione in cui l'aveva lasciata, senza un graffio. Keith la guarda con una smorfia sulle labbra e la rialza da terra, come si è dovuto rialzare lui.  
  
Keith vuole tornare a casa ed è questo quello a cui pensa, mentre prova a riavviare la moto. Nessuno l'ha toccata, forse nessuno lo ha proprio cercato e lui dovrebbe smettere di farsi tutti questi viaggi mentali. Prova a far ripartire la moto col piede. Forse dovrebbe solo fare quello che non vuole fare e decidere davvero se tornare. Non ha con sé il cellulare, non sa che cosa fare con le persone, non sa come contattare Hunk e Pidge. Può parlare con Lance, però forse. Deve solo tornare a casa, prima. Deve solo riprendere il coraggio. Per questo decide di andare a casa. Lascia la moto sul vialetto. Prende un respiro profondo.  
  
E a casa sua non c'è nessuno, perché suo padre sta fuori, perché Shiro sta con Adam e adesso non importa, perché come Keith ha bisogno di respirare, forse anche loro hanno bisogno di farlo. Quindi sale le scale, va in camera sua, cerca il cellulare. Ci sono chiamate perse, messaggi non letti. Sono venuti a cercarlo per dargli i compiti di scuola, che immagina sia un po' una scusa, perché tutti sanno che Keith non li fa i compiti. Sorride. Scrive nel gruppo con Hunk e Pidge che sta bene, che è andato a cercare un mostro di cui ha sentito parlare su internet e che ha dimenticato il cellulare. La risposta di Pidge è veloce e lapidaria. Dice: idiota. Hunk scrive che basta che lui stia bene. Pidge continua dicendo che Keith non solo è un idiota, ma che è anche un decerebrato, visto che sono loro due insieme che dovrebbero dare la caccia ai mostri.  
  
Il mostro di cui si è occupato Keith avrebbe potuto avere poco a che fare con Pidge, ma questo Keith non glielo dice. Corre giù per le scale e poi di nuovo in strada, sulla sua moto e lui non è un codardo, certamente, quindi può farlo, può parlare anche con Lance.  
  
Lo chiama al cellulare. Gli dice di affacciarsi alla finestra. Poi non ha più coraggio. Rimane immobile, con la moto alle sue spalle che continua a fare rumore e dice a Lance che non vuole tornare a casa. Lo vede fargli un segno per dirgli di aspettare e poi, dopo qualche secondo, Lance è lì, davanti a lui, migliore di quanto fosse potuto essere in tutta la giornata, perché questo Lance, questo che vede adesso, è reale. E Keith di nuovo perde il coraggio. Forse è vero che è un codardo e dovrebbe semplicemente smetterla di prendersi in giro. Guarda per terra. Non sa che dire. Fa tutto Lance, perché Lance è quel tipo di persona.  
  
Lo deve portare a bere qualcosa. Non importa che sia tardi e che probabilmente ogni locale sia chiuso. L'importante è che Lance lo segue. L'importante è che possono parlare, finalmente.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
L'unico locale ancora aperto è una pub-ristorante che fa degli hamburger che sono eccezionali. In realtà, Lance non è molto sicuro che sia così, ma direbbe di tutto per fare in modo che quel broncio di Keith diventi il solito broncio di Keith. Per dirla tutta, Lance potrebbe avere quasi paura che lo abbia portato fino a qua per ucciderlo. Potrebbe essere, a questo punto, non lo sa, perché -Keith sembra strano. È scomparso per un giorno intero. Poi è ricomparso e lui... si sono preoccupati. Lance cammina davanti, apre la porta e la tiene aperta per Keith, che continua a tenere lo sguardo basso e bisbiglia un grazie appena masticato.  
  
Lance vorrebbe soltanto sapere che cosa sta succedendo. Nel pub non c'è nessuno. C'è musica heavy metal in sottofondo che Lance non riconosce e non c'è bisogno che nessuno si avvicini a loro. Lance ha portato abbastanza soldi per prendere due Coca-Cola. Anche perché già sono rimasti svegli fino a tardi, un po' di caffeina non può fare troppo male, mentre una birra a quest'ora forse gli farebbe male, non lo sa, non ne è molto sicuro. Quindi mentre Keith, con la sua espressione omicida si siede in un tavolino lontano da ogni luce, Lance chiede due Coca-Cole, per favore e poi sorride gentilmente alla ragazza dietro al bancone e torna da Keith, passandogli il suo bicchiere.  
  
Keith toglie il limone dall'orlo del bicchiere e continua a sembrare pronto per uccidere qualcuno. Lance spera davvero che non voglia uccidere lui. Anche perché lui ha veramente troppe cose per cui vivere e non vorrebbe... Si schiarisce la gola e ride nervosamente. "Oggi ci hai veramente tolto anni di vita" prova a dire. "Anche perché chi lo sapeva che dovevi andare a cercare mostri in giro per il paese? Eravamo a un passo così dal far hackerare la tua carta a Pidge."  
  
Keith solleva un sopracciglio. "Si può fare?" chiede stupito. Si porta il bicchiere alle labbra, poi fa una smorfia. "C'è il limone."  
  
"E allora?"  
  
"E allora perché dovrei volere del limone nella mia Coca-Cola?"  
  
Lance assottiglia lo sguardo. Anche nel buio, può dire tranquillamente che Keith è un tipo strano e che è di una maleducazione inaudita. Ruota gli occhi e fa per prendere il bicchiere di vetro da davanti a lui, ma Keith lo afferra prima di lui e ricomincia a bere. È anche un bambino capriccioso. Ma davvero? Lance scuote la testa. Meglio che pensi ai fatti suoi. È scappato di casa dopo il coprifuoco e questo può diventare un problema, se Marco fa la spia, o se Veronica si rende conto di quello che ha fatto. Deve trovare una scusa per stare fuori casa a quest'ora. Non gli viene in mente niente.  
  
"Comunque, non avrebbe funzionato" borbotta dopo un po' Keith. Lance sbatte le palpebre e torna a guardarlo. "Ho usato solo contanti."  
  
"Ottimo modo per essere un fuggitivo" commenta Lance, ruotando gli occhi. "Ma è successo qualcosa? Oggi a scuola ci chiedevano tutti per te. Tutti i professori. E quando sono venuto a cercarti a casa non c'eri."  
  
"Dovevo occuparmi di alcune cose."  
  
Lance inclina la testa e arriccia le labbra. "Ma non eri a caccia di mostri?"  
  
"In un certo senso."  
  
Lance sospira pesantemente. Doveva rimanersene a casa, ecco cosa. Ma Keith lo ha fatto preoccupare davvero tanto oggi. È stato facile svegliarlo perché Lance ha un sonno leggero e perché stava aspettando una chiamata da parte di qualcuno, perché qualcuno, chiunque, gli dicesse che Keith stava bene. Non si aspettava i messaggi a raffica di Hunk e non si aspettava di trovarsi Keith sotto la finestra. È un pensiero in meno, però. Aveva paura che volesse scappare via. Ha questo istinto, Keith. Quello di scappare. Dice di averlo preso da sua madre. Sa un po' di scusa, ma Lance non vuole mettere bocca. Non sa mai che cosa dovrebbe dire quando si tratta della mamma di Keith.  
  
"Voglio stare con te, Lance" annuncia goffamente Keith. E Lance alza un sopracciglio e sbuffa, scuotendo la testa.  
  
"Okay?" gli risponde. "Beh, alla fine siamo qui, no? Io e te e la Coca-Cola con il limone."  
  
"No, non hai capito. Io voglio stare con te come le coppie stanno insieme. Voglio che io e te siamo una coppia."  
  
Keith sta guardando la Coca-Cola. E Lance aggrotta le sopracciglia. Ah. "Nel senso romanticamente?" gli chiede ancora, rigirando la cannuccia per la Coca-Cola. Questa è davvero una novità. Deve essere stata una giornata strana per Keith. Lance ha le orecchie rosse e grazie al cielo Keith non lo sta guardando e, anche se lo stesse guardando, ci sarebbe così poca luce da non fargli notare nulla. Ha le orecchie calde, bollenti. "Vuoi dire questo?"  
  
"Sì."  
  
Lance si inumidisce le labbra. Beh. No. Questa non l'avrebbe davvero mai detta. Chissà che cosa è successo oggi a Keith, per farlo arrivare a questa conclusione. Si morde l'interno delle guance e annuisce piano, decidendo di bere un pochino della sua Coca-Cola. "Okay" dice alla fine, tenendo lo sguardo basso. "Okay" ripete. E non sa bene che cos'altro dovrebbe dire.  
  
Keith anche non sembra sapere che cosa dovrebbe dire. Rimangono in silenzio, a guardare il tavolo sporco di un pub, con musica heavy metal in sottofondo. A Lance ovviamente Keith piace. Forse da sempre. E forse questo è uno dei motivi per cui è così appassionato alla loro rivalità. All'inizio lo era perché, beh, era il suo modo per farsi notare. Keith è sempre stato distante, Keith è sempre stato troppo difficile da raggiungere, finché non l'ha raggiunto e non si è chiesto se non fossero troppo vicini. Keith non ha nemmeno tanti amici. Forse ha solo confuso l'affetto con una cotta. O forse gli piace veramente Lance e adesso lui potrebbe star perdendo un'opportunità per baciarlo. Per provare a... non sarebbe un po' come approfittarsi di lui, però?  
  
O forse sarebbe un modo per dargli la conferma o la smentita dei suoi sentimenti.  
  
Si avvicina con la sedia a Keith, tenendo le mani sul accanto alle cosce, e sempre con lo sguardo basso. Non sa esattamente che cosa dovrebbe fare, però. Non ha nemmeno dato una risposta a Keith quindi forse, uhm, dovrebbe... Allunga un dito per arrivare alla mano di Keith e deglutisce, quando Keith si gira verso di lui. Si tira indietro. Okay, forse non è una mossa che avrebbe dovuto fare, anche se Keith gli ha appena detto che vuole stare con lui. Forse dovrebbe... "Posso -posso baciarti?" gli chiede, senza guardarlo negli occhi. È tutto così frustrante che le sue orecchie prima erano rosse, adesso devono essere così brillanti da illuminare tutto il locale.  
  
Ma Keith annuisce ed è lui a prendergli la mano. Inclina la testa, per poterlo baciare piano. Un bacio leggero, dolce. Teneva gli occhi chiusi, appena le loro labbra si sfiorano si tira indietro e cerca una conferma da Lance, che, in risposta, si allunga appena per poter rispondere al bacio più meno nello stesso modo. E Keith sorride e sembra essere così sollevato, sembra essere molto più leggero, per qualche ragione.  
  
"Okay" sospira Lance, nascondendosi il viso dietro il viso. Poi sospira anche lui una risata. "Okay.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
